Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a satellite receiver system, and in particular, to an alignment method and apparatus for multi-satellite consumer receiver antennas.
Description of the Related Art
Satellite broadcasting of communications signals has become commonplace. Satellite distribution of commercial signals for use in television programming currently utilizes multiple feedhorns on a single Outdoor Unit (ODU) which supply signals to multiple receivers and/or Integrated Receiver/Decoders (IRDs), on separate cables from a multiswitch or on a single wire delivery system.
Typically, an antenna is pointed toward the southern sky, roughly aligned with the satellite downlink beam(s), and then fine-tuned using a power meter or other alignment tools. The precision of such an alignment is critical. The satellites require somewhat exacting alignment methods, and the span of sky that must be aligned to is difficult to achieve, and without exacting alignment of the antenna dish, the signals from the satellites will not be properly received, rendering these signals useless for data and video transmission.
Further, the installation and alignment of the ODU is relatively difficult in the power peaks of several different satellites at different locations must be found and the alignment of the satellite must be moved to these peaks in an exacting manner.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for an alignment method for a satellite broadcast system that is easily achieved and can be easily replicated in the field.